


Green

by Anonymous



Series: Good Boy [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Knotting, M/M, Orgy, Other, Safe words use, Xenophilia, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When it starts, everyone finally gathered inside the room, the scent of want and arousal thick in the air, Peter sits on a stool directly in front of tied up Stiles. The man can see the boy’s head, wide shoulders, a hint of back and his ass, high up in the air, angles so that all of the dogs can easily find their mark.





	Green

The room is lightened by several lamps shining directly at Stiles, who is tied to a low bench in the middle of the room. He is naked, his usually pale skin flushed red, a thin layer of sweat all around his body. 

Peter already set up cameras high up the walls, so the whole room is visible. 

“Are you ready, baby boy?” asks Peter a he kneels before Stiles. “Ready to be mounted for hours?”

“Yes, yes, Peter,” Stiles moans and makes a move as if to raise up, but restrains hold him in place.

“One last chance to back away,” Peter reminds him. “If we start, you will get fucked by dogs and their owners, too. For hours. Do you think you can handle it, baby?”

“Green,” is what Stiles says.

Peter grins and leans down to kiss Stiles’ cheek.

“Good boy,” he whisper and Stiles shivers. 

When it starts, everyone finally gathered inside the room, the scent of want and arousal thick in the air, Peter sits on a stool directly in front of tied up Stiles. The man can see the boy’s head, wide shoulders, a hint of back and his ass, high up in the air, angles so that all of the dogs can easily find their mark.

Peter gives a nod to the owner of the first dog. They start small, Peter doesn’t want to hurt his Stiles, but to prepare him, stretch him knot by knot so that he will be ready to take the mount of the last dog, great dane.

Stiles sighs when the first dog jumps on his back. It’s owner steps back and enjoys the show like the rest of the people. They’re all trusted, Peter and Stiles know them all fairly well for some time already.

The dog fucks Stiles fact, barely pulling out his growing cock from the boy’s heat. Stiles clings to the bench, moaning and grunting with every thrust. He doesn’t comes when the dog does, but it’s clear that having a knot up his ass is giving him enough pleasure.

It goes on for a long time. Stiles gets knotted by several dogs, taking it all beautifully. Peter sits on the stool, hard in his pants, and watches as the love of his life gets mounted. Sometimes he looks away and looks around, watching gathered men and women. Some men stroke their dicks, some women are playing with their nipples or pusies, all of them observing the mounting.

Times go by, knotting after knotting. It’s good better than what they’ve ever done so far. But then, suddenly, right before another dog jumps on Stiles, the boys croacks out:

“Yellow.”

In an instant the dog’s owners grip their dogs and move a little to the back, giving the boy more space, while Peter all but falls to his knees at Stiles’ side.

“Do you need to stop, baby?” Peter asks. Stiles rarely safe words.

“Just thirsty,” Stiles says and Peter wants to hit himself for not taking a break sooner. He was too focused on looking at Stiles and the dogs to even remember he has to make Stiles drink something so he won’t dehydrate.

Immediately after Stiles speaks, a woman comes up and hands Peter a bottle of water with a straw. Stiles drinks slowly, breathing deeply and calming down from the rush of pleasure. He’s a mess, covered in sweat and doggy spunk, a big pudle beneath him.

But he’s still the most beautiful human Peter have ever seen.

“Ready to continue?” Peter asks after Stiles drinks a half of the water. “Only couple of dogs till the great dane, baby.”

Stiles takes a deep breath and smiles widely.

“Green.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas for future parts? I'm open for prompts, too ;)


End file.
